Best Unterganger Award
|Title class = |Row 1 title = Status |Row 1 info = Active |Row 2 title = Interval |Row 2 info = Monthly |Row 3 title = Organizer |Row 3 info = Hitler Rants Parodies |Row 4 title = Qualifications |Row 4 info = See qualifications section |Row 5 title = Winner selection mechanics |Row 5 info = Nominated and voted by peers |Row 6 title = Links |Row 6 info = http://www.downfallparodies.net/forum/forum/27-best-unterganger-award/ }} The Best Unterganger Award is a competition that is organized by Hitler Rants Parodies. It was created after the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award was made defunct. Qualifications To qualify for the competition, only one criteria has to have be met: *Must be actively making parodies. No self-nominations are allowed. Retired Untergangers and those who have been dormant cannot be nominated. Those who have won the Best Unterganger Award or the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award up to 12 months prior also are ineligible. (These are only general qualifications, see notes below for specific cases where one may be ineligible.) Nomination and voting Any Unterganger that meets the criteria can been nominated, but no self-nominations are allowed. There is one round of voting, which lasts until the end of the month. It appears the winner is determined entirely by the highest vote count as opposed to judging. The winner gets a "Hitler is informed" video promoting them. List of recipients Notes *This award is somewhat similar to the Unterganger of the Month award in that both are held and awarded to a single Unterganger every month. The likely difference between the two is that while the Unterganger of the Month award requires an Unterganger who has stood out during the month for various reasons, the criteria for this award is somewhat more relaxed as any Unterganger, as long as they are active, can be nominated. **There is also a difference in the two award's judging systems, with the UoTM awards being decided by a group of judges while this award is decided through nominations and voting by peers. The voting system encourages more input from fellow Untergangers, making this award more of a "popularity-based" one. *The awards restriction of only being able to win a BUA or BNUU award once in a year seems to be based not by which period (i.e. which month) the Unterganger wins, but rather in which month the Unterganger wins it. **This is seen particularly in March's BUA nomination thread, where QuestionTuesdayFTW attempted to nominate Gb. Alexander for March's vote (post edited since), only to be told later that he was ineligible due to winning the BNUU in July, despite winning the BNUU vote of March 2015. **This was confirmed later in May's nomination thread, where Delphox also attempted to nominate Gb. Alexander for May's vote. After QuestionTuesdayFTW brought up the post Hitler Rants Parodies made in March's thread, he confirmed that Gb. Alexander was still ineligible. *The contest seems to also be restricted to English language channels only, as HRP's channel is English as well, and his subs would be the ones watching the promotion video. **This was seen in May's nomination thread where Delphox attempted to nominate Juegoxi after being told Gb. Alexander was ineligible (see point above). HRP later ruled that Juegoxi was ineligible due to being a Spanish channel for the reasons stated above. Category:Awards and Contests